nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Was tun? sprach der Blutfalke
Guide für den alltäglichen Wachenalltag (verfaßt am 20. März 2009 von Eowan; Silbermonds Blutfalken) Teil 1 Silbermond, 18 Uhr morgens. Der Blutfalke erhebt sich aus seiner Lagerstatt, verabschiedet sich von seinen durchschnittlich 3,73 Konkubinen und schreitet ans Tagwerk. Die Kleidung blitzt und die Frisur sitzt tadellos. Wäre der Blutfalke ein unerfahrener Rekrut so würde er nun versuchen Wachenaktivität zu simulieren. Patroullienreiten zum Beispiel. Da der Wachenalltag aber erfahrungsgemäß darin besteht der Schmutzkübel der Stadt zu sein, sich dabei soviel zu bewegen wie Astoren seinerzeit als Paladin an seinem Baum und ansonsten sich auf durchschnittlich 17,34 Channeln mit den Bekannten über das schlechte Fernsehprogramm zu unterhalten, lässt er davon ab. Während des tippens gegen eine Wand zu reiten ist einfach würdelos, Schritttempo hin oder her. Also stellt der Blutfalke sich souverän an ein Auktionshaus. VollPros unter den Blutfalken stellen sich gleich hinein. Es beginnt der Arbeitsalltag. Gleich zu Beginn kommen einige Mitglieder einer Nachwuchs-RP Gilde angepimmelt. Diese Gilde zeichnet sich in ihrem RP durch Rechtschreibschwäche und Chatemoticons im /say und einem Sozialverhalten von 15jährigen Soziopathen aus. Womit sie dem durchschnittlichen 19jährigen WoWSpieler ähneln, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit erst 13 Jahre alt sind. So steht also die „Armee der Legastheniker“ erst einmal auf dem öffentlichen Platz vor dem Blutfalken und entzündet auf dem blankpolierten Boden ein Lagerfeuer. Weil es ja auch so kalt in der Stadt ist in der es weder regnet noch schneit. Und weil es ja so unglaublich gemütlich ist auf einem Steinboden um ein Lagerfeuer zu sitzen. Das Spielziel dieser Rollenspieler ist es durch permanente Respektlosigkeit gegenüber dem Blutfalken sich selber Respekt zu erarbeiten. Sehr nützlich ist dabei der Umstand das die Spielmechanik es dem Blutfalken verbietet, der pixeligen Rotznase welche eigentlich gerade Tristessa bespielen sollte, einen ordentlich blutfalkigen Level 60 aufwärts Arschtritt zu verpassen. Die Respektverteilung innerhalb der Gilde funktioniert nach einem nicht näher definierten Punktesystem. Aus dem Bauch heraus werden dem Member diverse Punkte verliehen welche basierend auf den täglich absolvierten „Ärger-den-Blutfalken“ Quests basieren. Wer als Erster 1000 Punkte hat bekommt von Blizzard ein spezielles Reittier. Dies ist auch die Wahrheit über die Herkunft des Reitzevras. Absolut falsch ist es durch herablassende Höflichkeit die rhetorische Überlegenheit auszuspielen und dadurch in dem einzig machbaren Feld dem Pimmelspieler eine Niederlage zu bereiten und diesen zum Abzug bzw. zur Verlagerung seiner Spielinteressen zu bringen. Die korrekte Vorgehensweise ist es natürlich zu erkennen das man als halber NPC im Dienst seine Pflicht als Unterhaltungsobjekt aller Spieler abzuleisten hat. Dementsprechend reagiert der pflichtbewusste Blutfalke auf die einzig richtige Weise und trägt seinen Teil zum Spielgenuß der P-Spieler bei indem er ebenfalls hektisch nach ersten höflichen Versuchen, sich vertippend anfängt die P-Spieler zu beschimpfen. Nach durchschnittlich 47 Minuten wechselseitigem Spielerlebnis löst sich die Versammlung erschöpft und befriedigt auf, bedingt durch den Umstand das die Spieler hinter den P-Charakteren nun dringend ihre allvierstündliche Pubertätsmasturbation durchführen müssen. Der Blutfalke hingegen eilt zu seiner neue Aufgabe und stellt sich ans AH. Nach circa 11 Minuten durchgechatteter Wartezeit trudeln die ersten OOCler am Auktionshaus ein um mit viel Gold ihr Bufffood für den xten Naxxraidversuch zu erstehen weil sie vergessen haben es zu farmen und weil es in Dalaran kein AH gibt. Der PVE OOCler demonstriert seine spielerische Überlegenheit dadurch, dass er in exakten Taktraten ohne überflüssige Millisekunden am Boden zu verschwenden, sich hüpfend fortbewegt. In Angesicht eines Blutfalken bemüht er sich besonders oft durch den Blutfalken hin und her zu hüpfen um damit seine Ehrerbietung an die erweiterten Serverregeln für RP-Server zu demonstrieren. Falsch ist es nun als Blutfalke dieses Gehopse zu ignorieren oder gar unbefangen weiterzuchatten. Richtig im Sinne der Pflichterfüllung ist den OOCler in gestelztem RP-say darum zu bitten nicht mehr durchs Blutfalkengesicht zu springen. Umso erfreuter springt der OOCler dann noch ein paar Mal weiter um dann schließlich an den Auktionator zu gehen dessen Angebotspalette den OOCler dazu wie jede Woche bringt sich im Handelschannel über die unverschämten Preise aufzuregen. Knappe 20 Minuten später tritt eine Rollenspielerin der „Ich-akzeptiere-euch-nicht“ auf den Plan. Egal ob der Spieler männlich oder weiblich ist – der Char ist eine Frau. Oder ein Schurke. Oft beides. Dieses Spieleretwas jedenfalls lehnt dich und deine Gilde ab weil du höchstpersönlich der Tod des Spontan-RPs bist. Womit eigentlich nur die Lagerfeuer der Pimmelspieler gemeint sein können aber dies wird nicht näher erörtert. Somit wirst du von der Spielfigur ignoriert. Du wirst demonstrativ ignoriert. Die dich ignorierende Person bewegt ihren Blutelfenkörper im Wackelarschgang direkt an dir vorbei. Und noch mal. Und noch mal. Eventuell sogar einmal im Kreis um dich herum. Später kommen ein paar ihrer Freunde (die dich auch alle ignorieren) und es wird auf einer Sitzbank ein Gespräch in gestelzter StockimArschsprache begonnen in welchem Du weiterhin ignoriert wirst. Falsch ist es diese Spieler nun deinerseits zu ignorieren. Bedenke bitte deine Pflichten. Ein guter Blutfalke demonstriert seine amöbenhafte Unterwürfigkeit dadurch indem er die Personengruppe per /e mustert, anschaut etc.. Wichtig bei den Emotes ist das man verdeutlicht die Spielfiguren wahrzunehmen damit diese innerlich befriedigt dich weiterhin nicht wahrnehmen. Deren Gespräch brauchst du übrigens eher nicht folgen. Sämtliche „Spontan RP“ Dialoge dieser Art stehen mittlerweile auf einschlägigen Internetseiten zum kostenlosen Download bereit. Fortsetzung Nach ca. 17 Minuten in welchem man das Geblubber der „IAEN“-Spieler still, vollignoriert und Aufmerksamkeit emotend ertragen hat, kommt auch schon der erste Todesritter des Weges. Sie kommen immer erst um diese Uhrzeit weil die TodesritterInnen welche aus Altersgründen nur Nachmittags spielen, sich überwiegend aufgrund langsameren Levelns derzeit noch in Nagrand oder den Zangarmarschen aufhalten um ihre Verbundenheit zu ziegenartigen Geschöpfen oder Pilzen aller Art zu demonstrieren. Jene TodesritterInnen welche sich schon Pilze aller Art zugezogen und aufgrund der Befähigung zur Nachtschicht Level 80 erreicht haben, kommen aber erst um diese Uhrzeit da sie zuvor noch dringend 2 BGs und einmal Tausendwinter flamend verbocken mussten. Danach war noch Kochquest. (Es gibt noch eine dritte Kategorie, die „zurückgeblieben“ genannten Todesritter die Wochenlang im 60er Bracket bleiben. Die kommen aber nicht nach SiMo sondern löschen täglich Westfall aus). Nun ja, endlich ist die erste Portion Todesritter auch schon da. Sie steht vor dir. Direkt vor dir. Genaugenommen ist ihre Taurennase nur knappe 10 Zentimeter von deinem entzückend frisierten Kopf entfernt. Er sagt irgendwas. Beziehungsweise, er will irgendwas sagen. Todesritter geben sich stets Mühe bedrohlich zu sein. Das ist nur ein Abwehrreflex da sie mit knappen 20% Anteil an der Serverpopulation eine Minderheit darstellen die sich bedroht fühlt. Falsch ist es nun den Todesritter darauf hinzuweisen das man in solchen Auge-in-Auge Situationen sich den üblichen DK-Senf schon gar nicht mehr anhört. Stattdessen gebe dir höchste Mühe erst aggressiv und später verunsichert zu erscheinen. Beginne nach grob 5 Minuten den Todesritter aufzufordern das er sich in den Kerker begeben möchte. Rufe zu diesem Zwecke weitere Blutfalken hinzu. Ihr merkt sicher, es ist wichtig sich an den Tagesplan zu halten damit man diese Herausforderung als Gruppenaufgabe absolvieren kann. Freue dich innerlich über die zu erahnende kindliche Freude die in den eisblauen Augen der (zumeist) taurischen Kalkleiste aufglimmt, als es das Erfolgserlebnis realisiert nicht abgeführt werden zu können. Irgendwas a`la „Ich-komme-wieder“ und schon dackelt er vergnügt von dannen. Es wird von der Kommandantur nicht geschätzt wenn man darauf mit „Ich-weiß-und-wenn-nicht-du-dann-jemand-anderes“ antwortet. Bedenkt bitte eure Pflichten. Ein Vorteil hat die tägliche DK Episode, die „IAEN-Spieler“ haben sich aufgrund des ellenlangen Chattextes der es wagte in ihre hochwertigen Dialoge reinzuplatzen, aus deiner /say Reichweite zurückgezogen. Es ist ja auch schon Zeit für ihr spezielles Rollenspiel welches sie gemeinsam und täglich in einer Hero-Instanz absolvieren. Dir bietet sich hingegen nun statistisch wahrscheinlich nun der Anblick einer unbekannten Elfe die vor dir geheimnisvoll auf und ab läuft. Auf ihre Stirn klebt ein Schild welches lautet „Sprich-mich-an-damit-wir-meinen-Privatplot-starten-können“. Als fachkundiger Blutfalke weißt du natürlich sofort das dies nicht in deine Zuständigkeit fällt. Kein wirklicher Forscherligablutelf würde versuchen wildfremde Spieler in sein RP einzubeziehen. Und für Touristen oder Ausländer bist du nicht zuständig. Antworte der Aldorette auf Urlaub mit einem /mustern und gehe dann zur Bank um zu überprüfen ob in deinem Bankfach noch alles beim rechten ist. Bleibe bei der Bank stehen, drehe die Kamera um 180 Grad und warte bis der stehen gelassene Touri abgezogen ist. Suche danach wieder deinen Posten vor dem Auktionshaus auf. Empfange gegebenenfalls die rosafarbene Beschwerde eines deiner RP Kumpel das du seinen 471ten neuen Twink ignoriert hast. Entschuldige dich und mach es beim nächsten Mal wieder so. Kannst du ja nix für das man in WoW so schwer zwischen Tourist und Neutwink unterscheiden kann. Wie auch immer. Zeit für den Quotentroll. Die Trollperson bewegt sich in deine Rp-Range, nun ist deinerseits höchste Aufmerksamkeit gefordert. Entweder es ist der 472te Twink eines RP-Kumpels. Verfahre in diesem Fall wie oben beschrieben, entschuldige dich später mit dem Hinweis das du ihn für eine Touri-Aldorette gehalten hast und widme dich deinem hochwichtigen Chat. Im anderen Fall hast du einen ausgewachsenen RP-Troll vor dir. Irritierenderweise sind organsierte RP-Trolle einfacher zu handlen als Einzelgängertrolle oder in Raidgilden gestrandete RP-Trolle. Wahrscheinlich ist es aber kein organisierter RP-Troll, weil diese nie unorganisiert genug sind um ausgerechnet in Silbermond das AH frequentieren zu müssen. Denn aus keinem anderen Grund kommen Trolle nach Silbermond. RP-Trolle hassen alle Blutelfen. Sie hassen dich aus ähnlichen Gründen wie die „IAEN-Spieler“, in diesem Fall weil deine Existenz die „alte Horde“ kaputt gemacht hat und damit auch das „alte HordenRP“. Es ist unerheblich das die Horde eigentlich nur deswegen mal Nachts wenn es rockt gelegentlich siegreich bleibt, weil die Hälfte aller Thrallverteidiger Blutelfen sind. Der RP-Troll hat derlei Stolzgefühle eh überwunden und beteiligt sich nicht an derlei nächtlichem Hauen und Stechen. Du fragst dich vielleicht was das alte HordenRP eigentlich ausgemacht hat. Dialoge, saufen, anbändeln, kloppen? Doch es gibt einen Unterschied zu heute. Früher war alles besser. Punkt. Trotzdem kommen sie gelegentlich nach Silbermond weil in Orgrimmar verfoohkte OOCler hüpfen, die Laufroute von Bank-AH-zurück in UC zu kompliziert ist, man in Kuhhausen eh nichts findet und das Auktionshaus in Sen`jin nur noch aus einer alten Trolldame vor einem Plumpsklo und einem Teller für Kupferstücke besteht. Gerüchteweise hat der Darkspearstamm sein AH an die Gobbos von Ratchet für 2 Tonnen Trollkraut verhökert. Falsch ist es nun den Troll in Ruhe zu lassen. Bedenke bitte deine Pflichten. Versuche in unterwürfiger Schleimigkeit den Troll anzuspielen. Alternativ, beleidige seine Mutter. Oder hüpfe im zweimal durchs Gesicht. Studiere dazu die Hüpftechnik des OOC-PVElers von gerade zuvor. Gönne dem RP-Troll die Bestätigung seiner felsenfesten urteile über die rollenspielerische Minderwertigkeit von Blutelfen. Erwarte keine Antwort, er wird an dir easy vorbeilaufen. Aber sei dir seines glücklich bestätigten Lächelns vor dem PC-Screen sicher. Fortsetzung in: Was tun? sprach der Blutfalke - Teil 2 Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Blutgarde von Quel'Thalas